myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ji12/Ji12's Fanfiction Introduction
A few months ago, a friend and I began writing stories involving our MyRoids. Several other friends have also included tidbits from out stories in their status updates from time to time. The main parts of the stories, which were very simple at first, have grown to be more complex in nature and for me, hard to contain within the confines of just the MCC game. For me, at least, I felt the stories were too good not to share, so I will be posting updates to these pages from time to time as the stories progress. Some were written individually, and some were co-written by both of us using different characters as each story called for. As the stories start, certain conditions exist and are summarized below. Some of this was actually written in in game as status updates or through message history, but were never recorded. The below summary is the best I can do for that content. -------------------------------- Master: Jason Jason, being 27, is just your average guy that was bored with life and signed up for the MyRoid Project. What he thought was initially a way to escape boredom turned out to change his life in ways he could have never imagined. MyRoids: Taleyni, Alluvia, Chika Taleyni: Relative age is 22yo and is 5’-7” tall. Her dominant type is Tomboy, but her secondary types of Sexy and Sweet even this out. One could imagine her as the childhood friend and/or girl next door type. She is really loving towards Jason. She is very Kind, Cheerful, Honest and Obedient. She is also very loving and protective over her sisters, especially Chika. She loves to eat. If it's meat, and it's grilled or barbequed, she'll eat it. There are some secrets about Taleyni that Doc originally kept from Jason that are later revealed. She isn't just your standard MyRoid and is pretty special and highly customized, maybe even a prototype of some sort. Her exact origins are never explained and may be highly classified. Not even Doc knows the full details. They may or may not be revealed later on in the story. Jason never fully understands why Doc gave Taleyni to him in the first place, but doesn’t question it. After Alluvia joined the family, there was conflict between Taleyni and Alluvia over Jason's affection. Jason realizes he can't lead them both on, so he tries to confess his love for Taleyni in an effort to end the fighting. At the last minute, she stops him, stating that she loves her sister too much to let Jason choose one over the other. She and Alluvia eventually come to an understanding. They both agree to overcome their differences and let Jason love both of them as he see fit, without jealousy. Jason is now equally affectionate towards and spends time with both freely. Alluvia: Relative age is 18yo and she is 5’ tall. She was Jason's second and is a standard MyRoid. Her initial personality was Cool type, but as time progresses, her dominant personality has been changing to Sassy type. Her secondary type is Sexy, just like Taleyni's. She is very Kind but can also be very Stubborn at times. Jason loves her dearly, although in the beginning, she didn't think so. This leads to some serious fighting with Taleyni. Their differences have since been worked out. (see Taleyni's summary above) Chika: Relative age is 12yo and 4' tall, small enough to be mistaken for 10yo at times. Chika's dominant personality is Sweet, but is also very Childish. She keeps her room very Neat, even though she is so young. She is very Cheerful, even more so than Taleyni, and very Obedient. Chika is special, but in the beginning, Doc only told Jason the basics of Chika's origins. A prominent man's daughter died at an early age. In his grief, he had Chika created in her image even though laws prohibit AI's below a certain age from being created. He has since passed away, and it was found out that Chika was actually an AI. Laws also prohibit Chika from inheriting her father's company. AMB was notified and Doc was put in charge of what to do with her. The alternative to placing her with a master, was to have her dismantled. But Doc realizes there are some things extraordinary about Chika, so until she can figure those out, she feels Jason is up to the task of taking care of her. Doc keeps Chika's details a secret from Josh while he is away from work recovering from his accident. Doc knows if Josh had found out about Chika, she would not have never been placed, but dismantled and studied. Chika's memory is wiped using the standard process and due to her young age, has been programmed to treat Jason as her older brother. Since Chika has entered Jason's life, she has become very important to him. Over time, both of Jason's other girls come to realize this and accept it and have become very protective over her. Jason thinks of and treats Chika as his real little sister, the one he never got the chance to have. Chika's true potential is revealed later on in the story. ----------------------------- Master: Josh He is the Director of Special Projects Division at AMB Labs. Initially 34, but due to an unfortunate accident (explained in further detail below), is now 17 and inhabits a prototype, hybrid MyRoid body. His adjustment to his MyRoid body has been long and slow, but it is now almost complete. After the accident, Maiko trusted no one and wouldn't allow anyone to see Josh and while she was helping him acclimate to his new body. Since his brain and heart (and other necessary organs if any) were transplanted into the MyRoid body, he retains all of his previous memories. The exact details are highly classified. Since Doc was the one who supervised the procedure, only she and very few others know the exact details. (Jason knows very little, and then only what he has been told by Josh or Josh's MyRoids.) Josh runs a restaurant as a side project, possibly as a non-clinical way to study interactions of MyRoids and the public. The reason maybe even just to keep his MyRoids busy and from fighting over him all of the time. Then again, it could even be for extra income, but no one will ever know for sure. Josh's MyRoids have all had previous masters. He is very protective over them and loves each one dearly and has come to think of them all as his daughters. MyRoids: Maiko, Emiko, Tsumiko, Yukiko, Mariko (and Rumiko) Maiko: Her relative age is 17yo and 5'-5" tall. Her dominant type is Sexy, and secondary type is Needy. She is the highly flirtatious, touchy feely type. She is incredibly Curious and can be pretty Naughty. (Note: Curiosity in Maiko's case being the opposite of Shy and Bashful.) Maiko's previous master was a martial artist and master swordsman. He taught Maiko and her twin sister, Rumiko, various styles and techniques of fighting, with Maiko probably being the more expert of the two at sword fighting. At some point, Rumiko developed a severe Yandere flaw in her programming and fell in love with Maiko, which Maiko never fully understood. Rumiko became jealous of her master and killed him over Maiko's affections. After both came into Josh's custody ten years ago, he deactivated Rumiko for later study, and took Maiko in to raise as his first MyRoid. (Maiko changes masters later on in the story, so read that for the details.) Tsumiko: Her relative age is 16yo. Her personality types are Sweet and Neat. She is very Kind the definition of Obedient. She loves to serve and to please others. Tsumiko was riding in the car with her previous master and his family when all were involved in a serious accident. Not having the finances to take care of both his family and repair Tsumiko, her master had to give her up. Josh had her repaired and took her in as his second MyRoid. Emiko: Her relative age is 15yo. Her primary personality type is Tsundere. Her secondary types are Sassy and Sexy. Her personality traits aren't highly developed in any one area. Emiko's previous master abandoned her in one spot for two weeks, having her wait for his return, but he never did. She was later found and tried to be returned to him, but he did not want her and wouldn't take her back. It was wondered why he ever signed up for the MyRoid Project in the first place. Since then, Emiko has had severe abandonment issues, and maybe even some androphobia (fear of men), but under Josh's care has learned to overcome both with time. Yukiko: Yukiko is 16yo, and is actually a dual personality. Yuki is male and normal size, with his personality being Dominant and Yandere. Kiko is female and very small and petite, the size of a normal 12yo. Her personality is Childish and Dominant. They both can be a little Sassy at times. They share the same body, something Jason doesn’t quite understand yet, but Josh is working with them to try and one day separate them or at least better understand their situation. The act of sneezing can force either of the two to physcally change positions with the other. (One example of this could be from the anime Ranma 1/2.) Yukiko (Kiko) is actually the 3rd Princess of a country known as Wallachia. Mariko: Her relative age is 14. Her personality types are Needy and Sexy. Presumably, MyRoids from their country are treated very differently than in normal society and given more rights as individuals. Mariko is the 4th Princess of Wallachia. (Yukiko and Mariko's story has yet to be expanded on and will be added when and if it is.) Rumiko: She is the same age as Maiko, 17yo. Her primary type is Cool. Not much else is known about her yet. All other aspects of her previous personality had to be reset, but her memories remain intact. Category:Blog posts